Manzanas
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Seto Kaiba siempre consigue lo que quiere, y lo que quiere ahora son esos ojos grandes y bonitos. COMPLETO.
1. No Pasa Nada

**Advertencias: **YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta:** Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **   
~Sobre el título del fic no puedo decir mucho. Me gustan las manzanas. No, no es por eso. Aunque tengo que admitir que mis títulos nunca dicen nada.   
~Para aquellos a los que les gusta **Anzu (Tea)**, que supongo son muy pocos, lamento (sí, cómo no) que en este fic la he omitido completamente. Es más, ni siquiera existe para los personajes.   
~¡Con un demonio! Cómo me gusta esta pareja.   
  
  
**

Manzana

**   
  
  
**Capítulo 1: No pasa nada**   
  
  
Era tarde. En toda la escuela sólo se sentía dos almas. Aunque muchos dudaban que Seto Kaiba tuviera una.   
  
-Puedo esperar -dijo Kaiba, rompiendo el silencio.   
  
Kaiba estaba de pie frente a su acompañante que era más bajo que él. No todos tenían el 1.86 m de estatura del castaño.   
  
El CEO se inclinó sobre él; su rostro estaba escondido bajo sus mechones dorados. El ojiazul removió los mechones para poder ver su rostro. Sintió como un pequeño templor recorría su cuerpo cuando lo tocó.   
  
-Yugi -dijo, en un susurro-. No pasa nada.   
  
-Pero...   
  
Pero Yugi no pudo terminar. Quiso decir muchas cosas; algunas de ellas no tenían gran importancia, pero no quería quedarse callado. La declaración lo tomó desprevenido.   
  
Kaiba colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro. Miró sus ojos, esos ojos grandes y bonitos. Luego su miraba bajó hasta sus mejillas, que tenían un tono rosa y luego miró sus labios. Los labios de Yugi lo llamaban y Seto Kaiba no deseaba hacerlos esperar. Estaban entreabiertos y cada segundo que los miraba, más los deseaba.   
  
Kaiba estaba muriendo de a poco. Muriendo con el placer de sólo verlo.   
  
Acortó la distancia entre ellos, que no era mucha, sin quitarle la vista de encima.   
  
Unos centímetros más abajo, Yugi estaba demasiado confundido como para hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Y Kaiba se estaba acercando cada vez más. ¡Y él no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo! Él nunca había pensado que aquella tarde Kaiba le diría eso. Yugi lo consideraba un amigo. No se sentía atraído por él. Pero si era así, ¿por qué estaba dejando que Kaiba lo besara?   
  
Por primera vez Yugi no sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez estaba tan confundido.   
  
Sin saber porqué, Yugi giró su rostro para evitar el beso. Kaiba se mordió el labio. Deseaba demasiado ese beso.   
  
-Lo siento -atinó a decir Yugi, aún sin mirarlo.   
  
-Está bien. No quise ir tan rápido.   
  
Kaiba cogió el mentón de Yugi para que lo mirara.   
  
-Lo siento, Yugi -dijo Kaiba. Yugi no podía creer que Seto Kaiba se estuviera disculpando-. Pero deseo besarte.   
  
Tras la declaración Yugi se puso más colorado. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Sentía que en ese momento Kaiba era la persona más sincera y directa.   
  
-Por favor -pidió Kaiba-. Me ayudará a esperar.   
  
Terminó de hablar y lo besó.   
  
Empezó saboreando sus labios de una manera muy lenta y exitante. Kaiba sabía que tenía que separarse, pero besar a Yugi era algo con lo que no podía pelear. Colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Yugi y la otra rodeándole la cintura, obligándolo a tener un contacto más profundo. Deseaba entrar en su boca, sentir su lengua. Pero no quería apresurar las cosas. No pretendía asustar a Yugi. Así que simplemente se dedicó a besar y morder cariñosamente sus labios.   
  
Yugi estaba demasiado impresinado con lo último que había dicho Kaiba. Nunca habría imaginado que Kaiba suplicaría y menos para que lo besara. Y cuando Kaiba comenzó a besarlo se dio cuenta de que el castaño había tomado su confusión como aceptación al pedido. Y ya era demasiado tarde para negarse.   
  
Pensó en poner algo de resistencia sin parecer descortés; sólo alguien como Yugi Mutou podría hacer una cosa así, pero al sentir los labios de Kaiba quedó helado. Abrió los ojos de par en par; sí, Yugi abrió más los ojos. Sin saber cómo lo había hecho, cerró los ojos con placer cuando sintió las manos de Kaiba sobre él. En ese punto, tuvo ganas de rodear el cuello de Kaiba con sus brazos. Pero se detuvo antes de mover un solo músculo.   
  
Kaiba no quería separarse, no podía separarse. Usó todo el autocontrol que le sobrevivía en el cuerpo para obligarse a hacerlo.   
  
Kaiba se separó y soltó a Yugi, con mucha dificultad. Yugi estaba muy acalorado y sólo bajó la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual.   
  
Kaiba fue a su carpeta y recogió sus pertenencias. Giró para verlo; seguía sin moverse. En un movimiento brusco dejó de mirarlo y se dirigió a la puerta. Sabía que si seguía mirándolo terminaría por besarlo, de nuevo.   
  
-¿Te acompaño? -preguntó, sin mirarlo.   
  
Yugi sólo negó con la cabeza.   
  
Era tarde. Kaiba podía insistir hasta ganar. Pero sabía que Yugi quería estar solo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se fue.   
  
Yugi sólo levantó la vista cuando escuchó el eco de sus pasos pasillo abajo. Kaiba, Seto Kaiba le había demostrado, y no tan sólo en palabras, su profundo interés en él. Pero Yugi nunca había visto con esos ojos a Kaiba. A nadie, de hecho. Pero ahí estaba, recordando una y otra vez el beso.   
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.   
  
  
**Nota de Little Kei:**  
Gente, no saben cómo me divertí leyendo este primer capítulo IMAGINÁNDOME LOS OJAZOS DE YUGI a cada rato. ¿Se imaginan a Yugi abriendo _de par en par_ esos dos platos soperos que tiene en el rostro? Qué miedo, ¿no?  
Raven y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Kaiba es adicto a dos cosas: su hermano y el chaparrito ojón. Sí, Yugi es la droga de Kaiba: lo volvió adicto a él, sin él no puede vivir y hasta le mata neuronas (lo vuelve miedo bruto a veces).  
Por cierto... ¿El principio del fic también los engañó? Je, je, je. Pero acuérdense de que Yugi tiene cinco mechones rubios.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.   
Críticas y comentarios:   
RavenTears02@yahoo.es   
RavenTears02@hotmail.com Carnage Before Breakfast   



	2. Yugi Mutou

**Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor: ** RavenTears   
**Beta:** Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **   
~Sobre el título del fic no puedo decir mucho. Me gustan las manzanas. No, no es por eso. Aunque tengo que admitir que mis títulos nunca dicen nada.  
~Para aquellos que les gusta **Anzu (Tea)**, lo cuales supongo son muy pocos, lamento (sí como no) que en este fic la he omitido completamente. Es más, ni siquiera existe para los personajes.  
~¡Con un demonio! Cómo me gusta esta pareja.  
  
  
**Reviews**   
  
  
**Elis lotus:** Sí, supongo que por eso me dejaste el review. Me sorprendió mucho ver que ya tenía un review. Apenas lo había subido a ff.net (mi beta, yo nunca actualizo) y ya habías dejado el review. ¿Acaso leiste el fic tan pronto apareció? Nada mal. Estoy ganando reviews.   
  
**Queen Latifa:** Sí, lo sé. La primera parte la hice así para que pensaran que era Jounouchi. Pero se olvidan que Yugi tambien tiene cabellos rubios. Para ser exactos tiene seis mechones rubios en el rostro.   
  
**Kokoro-Yana:** Me alegro que te guste esta pareja. Esta es mi favorita. De hecho casi todos mis fics de Yugay oh! son de Kaiba y Yugi. Me gusta ver al flaco con el chaparrito.   
  
**erichan: ** Sí~. Soy un infeliz. Hasta mi beta pensó que era Jounouchi. ¿Acaso nadie recuerda que Yugi también tiene cabellos rubios? Bueno, que a mí también me quemen con leña verde, ¡porque adoro esta pareja! Obvio, si no, no escribiría tanto de ella. Como veo que te gusta esta pareja. Te adelanto que tengo otro fic en mente de Yugi x Kaiba. Sí, Yugi x Kaiba. El chaparro se va a tumbar a Kaiba.  
  
**Kiri Miyamoto:** ¡Ja! Todos cayeron con eso de "cabellos rubios". Pequeña broma. Bueno, y sobre lo del título Kaiba va a explicar porqué le puse así en el capítulo 3. Cosa que así te obligo a leer mi fic. Los OJOS de Yugi son una de las cosas más grandes jamás vistas en el anime. La verdad me dio miedo poner que los abría más.   
  
**Radfel:** Sí. Se nota, créeme SE NOTA, que te gusta el Yami/Kaiba. Y hablando de eso. ¿Cuándo actualizas tus fics? Estoy esperando. Me gustó eso de "voten a Yami con Jounouchi". Sí, cosa que Yugi y Kaiba se quedan solitos para... Escena NC-17 en proceso...  
  
  
  
**

Manzanas

**   
  
  
  
**Capítulo 2: Yugi Mutou**   
  
  
Había terminado con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Después de la escuela llegaba a Kaiba Corp en su limosina. Ahí organizaba todo: juntas, conferencias, empleados, vidas. Desde su oficina lograba que su compañía ganara más cada vez y mandaba al demonio a otras. Luego de andar luciendo su rostro de "hombre de negocios", regresaba a casa a tiempo para cenar con su hermano, conversar un poco y mandarlo a la cama temprano.  
  
Si tenía algo pendiente lo terminaba en el estudio de la primera planta, lo que no lo demoraba demasiado. Al final del día un duchazo, algo de lectura y a dormir un par de horas.  
  
Seto Kaiba era una máquina.  
  
Tenía a Mokuba protegido y feliz, Kaiba Corp seguro, Gozaburo bien muerto y sabía que era el sujeto más rico y arrogante de esa parte de la galaxia.  
  
Sólo había algo que él deseaba y no tenía. Y se llamaba Yugi Mutou.  
  
Hacía tiempo que lo conocía. ¿Total? Estudiaban juntos. Kaiba torció una sonrisa. Los recuerdos llegaban a su genial mente uno tras otro. Recordó que al principio, cuando recién se habían conocido, era Yugi quien lo miraba. Y no era para menos: todos en la maldita escuela lo miraban. Pero luego, Yugi dejó de mirarlo. Al tener un contacto más estrecho con su "otra parte", había cambiado. Yugi terminó por asimilar parte del carácter y gustos de Yami.   
  
Yugi comenzó a vestirse tan malditamente bien cuando comenzó a lucirse. Seguía sonriendo y siendo el Yugi juguetón y amiguero de siempre, pero una atmósfera misteriosa y atractiva lo envolvía. Kaiba podía ser el sujeto más popular del lugar, pero Yugi era el sujeto más seductor. Nadie podía negarlo.  
  
Kaiba había demorado en darse cuenta cómo era Yugi en realidad. Todos pensaban que Yugi era ingenuo y tonto. ¡Gran error! Aunque la mejor palabra para definirlo sería, después de sexy, bueno. Yugi era bueno y también estaba bueno. Confiaba en las personas y sabía qué tanto confiar en otras. Era observador y calculaba las cosas. Yugi era en muchos casos, muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido.  
  
El CEO se interesó en Yugi sólo cuando él dejó de mirarlo en secreto.  
  
Kaiba admitía, para sí mismo, que el enano le fascinaba. ¿A quién no? También admitía que su declaración había sido un asco. Sin cálculo, sin tacto, sin mucha estrategia. Aunque por la reacción de Yugi, Kaiba sacaba en claro que el pobre no se lo había esperado. Se lo había dicho de una manera tan directa, que había dejado a Yugi en shock. Pero ¿qué más pudo haber hecho? Yugi atraía a todos. Y qué sucedería si Yugi se interesaba en alguine que no era él. Kaiba no permitiría eso. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
-Aibou.  
  
-Estoy bien.  
  
-No te pregunté eso.  
  
-Pero lo pensaste.  
  
-Sí -contestó su otra parte, riendo entre dientes.  
  
Yugi estaba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio mirando la foto que tenía pegada en la pared. Era una foto de él con sus amigos. Mientras que Yami estaba sentado en su forma etérea al borde de la cama.  
  
-¿Quieres hablar?  
  
-Sí, claro -dijo yugi, girando un poco para mirar a Yami mientras colocaba su codo en el respaldar de la silla y cruzaba las piernas-. ¿De qué quieres hablar?  
  
-De la foto -dijo Yami, auqnue no estaba mirando la foto en ese momento-. La has mirado casi toda la noche.  
  
-Me gusta la foto.  
  
-Se nota. Pero falta Kaiba.  
  
Yugi lo miró sorprendido y con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas. Debió haberse imaginado una indirecta así de parte de Yami.  
  
-Sólo tenías que decir que querías hablar de él.  
  
-¿De quién? ¿De Kaiba? ¿Quién quiere hablar de él? -Yami sonrió. Yugi había caído-. Yo dije que quería hablar de la foto, y que en ella faltaba Kaiba. ¿Total? Como dices que él también es tu amigo. Pero si de repente tienes ganas de hablar de él, no tengo problemas.  
  
Yugi suspiró. Había caído en el jueguito de Yami. Despues de todo, era el Rey de los Juegos, al igual que él.  
  
-¿Te cogió desprevenido?  
  
-¿¡Qué!?  
  
-Que la pregunta de Kaiba te cogió desprevenido.  
  
-Sí... Me quedé frío. No dije nada. No hice nada. No... ¿No estuviste ahí también? -Yugi estaba describiendo la escena para Yami, pero él también había estado presente. No en forma directa, claro-. Me vi como un idiota ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que no.  
  
-Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.  
  
-No: lo digo porque somos el mismo.  
  
Yugi se rio. Ya estaba más relajado. Yami tenía grandes estrategias para soltarle la lengua. Ambos podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin avergonzarse.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué tan confundido?  
  
-No esperas que esté tranquilo ¿no? Digo, es Kaiba-kun.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
Yugi levantó una ceja. Yami quería llegar a algún lado.  
  
-¿Qué insinúas?  
  
-Insinúo que no veo porqué estás tan confundido. Y no me digas que es porque Kaiba sea un chico.  
  
-Quién sabe.  
  
-Claro que no es por eso -dijo Yami-. El hecho de que sea hombre, aunque yo tengo mis dudas, no tiene nada que ver. A ti te gustaba Kaiba.  
  
-Sí, pero eso era antes.  
  
-¿Y qué pasó?  
  
-No sé.  
  
-Aibou -Yami lo miró directamente a los ojos-. Esa es una respuesta Jounouchi.  
  
-Me ha bajado el I.Q.  
  
-Así te bajen unos 50 puntos seguirías siendo genio.  
  
-Es que...  
  
-¿Mmmmmmmh?  
  
-¡Me estás presionando!  
  
-Lo sé -Yami sonrió.  
  
-No lo hagas. Sé que eso te hace feliz. Además Kaiba-kun me dio tiempo.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Acaso quieres matarlo de viejo?  
  
-No, pero no fui yo. Él fue el que dijo que esperaría.  
  
-Ya. Pero yo no soy Kaiba. ¡Alabado sea Ra por eso!  
  
-Mou Hitori no Boku...  
  
-Es que no me gusta verte así. Aibou, tú no dudas, tú no pides tiempo, tú no te confundes.   
  
-¿Acaso tratas de emparejarme con Kaiba-kun? Si no mal recuerdo, ustedes no se quieren mucho.  
  
-Cierto, lo odio. Pero no me gusta que te estés engañando.  
  
Yugi reflexionó mientras cruzaba las piernas de nuevo; se le estaban adormeciendo. Quizás Yami tenía razón. Quizás se estaba engañando.  
  
-Kaiba-kun me gusta. Digo, ¿a quién no? Sí, ya sé: a ti. Pero... Hace mucho que ya no lo miro... Ya no me siento mal si alguien más lo mira...  
  
-Ahora que dejaste de suspirar por él, Kaiba es quien suspira por ti.  
  
-Lo haces parecer tan fácil.  
  
Yami sonrió ante el comentario. Era cierto. Estaba hablando tan tranquilo como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¡Y no lo era! ¡Estaba animando a su aibou para que aceptara a Kaiba! El mundo daba vueltas, muchas, y muy rápidas. Pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras.  
  
-Dices que te gustaba. Ahora dices que sí te gusta. Pero quieres matarlo de viejo. Entonces... ¿Por qué te gustó el beso?  
  
Yugi, que estaba regresando a su color original, volvió a ponerse rojo.   
-Kaiba te mintió -dijo Yami-. No te besó para ayudarlo a esperar, como dijo. Lo hizo para presionarte. Y se preocupó por hacerlo tan bien para que no dejaras de pensar en él y querer otro.  
  
-Si ésa era su estrategia, le salió muy bien.  
  
-Sí, pero le falló algo.  
  
-No, créeme, Yami. No le falló nada.  
  
-No hablo del beso, aibou. Hablo de su estrategia. Porque para estos momentos es él quien desea besarte.   
  
Yugi estrechó los ojos. Primero Yami comenzaba a presionarlo con tantas preguntas, y luego se enteraba de que Kaiba también lo estaba haciendo.  
  
-Esto no parece presión; parece acoso.  
  
Yami comenzó a reirse.  
  
-Mírate, aibou. Estabas tan colorado y no querías hablar de Kaiba. Y ahora estás admitiendo, de una manera muy feliz, que Kaiba te está acosando.  
  
-La idea me hace sentir raro.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Cómo quedamos?  
  
-No quedamos en nada. No me mires así. Ya, bueno. Sí, sí me gusta Kaiba-kun y quizás acepte tener algo con él. Pero no se lo diré mañana. Me dio tiempo. Que espere.  
  
-Va a obligarte a que le digas algo mañana de todas maneras.   
  
-Lo sé. Y no le diré nada. NADA. En venganza por besarme sin permiso.  
  
Yami rio entre dientes. No se imaginaba a Kaiba pidiendo permiso para besarlo.   
  
-Kaiba va a querer suicidarse.  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz. Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	3. El Inicio De Una Venganza Amable

**Advertencias: ** YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta:** Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **   
~Sobre el título del fic no puedo decir mucho. Me gustan las manzanas. No, no es por eso. Aunque tengo que admitir que mis títulos nunca dicen nada.   
~Para aquellos que les gusta **Anzu (Tea)**, que supongo son muy pocos, lamento (sí, como no) que en este fic la he omitido completamente. Es más, ni siquiera existe para los personajes.   
~¡Con un demonio! Cómo me gusta esta pareja.   
  
  
  
**Reviews **   
  
**Queen Latifa:** Cierto. Yugi no tiene la culpa de ser tan guapo. Pero sí tiene la culpa de vestirse así. Vestirse de cuero y correas lo hace la criatura más seductora de todo Domino City. Cuando me dejabas reviews en el fic de Smell like teen spirits me decías que actualice. Ahora me toca a mí: actualiza tu fic.   
  
**Cacell Corp.: **Si tienes un fic no estaría mal que lo TERMINES. Vamos, échale ganas. Además, las décadas sólo tienen 10 años; sí la haces. Y sobre el tema "Los Ojos de Yugi", a todos nos mata esos ojos, y más si los logra abrir aún más. ¿Yuugi? Vaya, eres la única persona que conozco que escribe correctamente el nombre del ojón. No sé, creo que yo lo escribo con una sola "u" porque me cansa tipear.   
  
**Anime-Girl Is 1: **Disculparás pero... No entendí tu review. Pero supongo que te referías a la imagen de Kaiba con Yugi. Gracias por dejarme el review.   
  
  
  
**

Manzanas

**   
  
  
**Capítulo 3: El inico de una venganza amable**   
  
  
Yugi ya estaba en la escuela. Estaba cambiándose las zapatillas para ir de una buena vez al salón y encontrarse con Kaiba.   
  
_"¿Nervioso?"_   
  
"Claro que no, Yami. Kaiba-kun no me pondrá nervioso hoy".   
  
_"¿Seguro? A mí me parece que estás actuando raro"._   
  
"¿Raro por qué?"   
  
-¡Buenos días, Yugi-kun!   
  
-¿Huh?   
  
Yugi salió de su conversación con Yami para prestarle atención al chico que lo saludaba.   
  
-Ah, hola, buenos días.   
  
-Me alegra que te haya encontrado temprano en la escuela, Yugi-kun. Tenía una pregunta que hacerte -dijo el chico, sonriendo.   
  
_"¿Qué pasó, aibou? Tan nervioso que estabas que ya ni ves a tus compañeros. Este asunto de Kaiba te está afectando. Creo que es él quien te baja el I.Q." _  
  
"No molestes, Yami. Fuiste tú el que me distrajo. Yo estoy normal. Tú eres el afectado por Kaiba-kun".   
  
_"Sí, me afecta que vayas a estar con ese imbécil." _  
  
-Y quería saber si aceptabas, Yugi-kun -terminó de decir el muchacho.   
  
-¿Perdón? Disculpa, no te escuché -se disculpó Yugi.   
  
_"Deja de pensar en Kaiba y hazle caso a tu compañero". _  
  
"Cállate, Yami. Por tu culpa no le presté atención".   
  
-...Era eso lo que te dije -finalizó el muchacho, otra vez.   
  
-Ay, no... -Yugi se sentía mal, era la segunda vez que no lo escuchaba-. Lo siento. ¿Podrías explicármelo de nuevo?   
  
_"Tu compañero va a golpearte y golpearme a mí en el proceso"._  
  
"Yami... Ahora sí, cállate" pensó Yugi llevándose una mano a la frente.   
  
-¿Te sientes bien, Yugi-kun?   
  
-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Te importa si me explicas mientras caminamos?   
  
-Está bien -aceptó el chico.   
  
_"¿Por qué tanta prisa, aibou? ¿Ya quieres llegar al salón para ver a Kaiba? Sin ofender: tienes malos gustos". _  
  
"¡Yami! Déjame en paz. Que no voy a escuchar a..."   
  
-Espero que aceptes -terminó de explicar por tercera vez.   
  
-No... Lo siento, no te escuché. Podrías...   
  
_"Bien, aibou"._   
  
El chico ya no tenía paciencia. Le había explicado lo mejor posible las cosas a Yugi tres veces, y ninguna de esas tres veces le había prestado la mínima atención. Era incapaz de enojarse con Yugi, ¿quién podría enojarse con Yugi Mutou? No era idiota como para ser el primero en hacerlo. Pero sentía que Yugi estaba jugándole una mala broma. Despues de todo, Yugi era muy bueno en los juegos.   
  
-Lo siento, Yugi-kun. Tengo que ir a mi salón.   
  
Diciendo esto el chico caminó más rápido pasillo abajo. No quería dejar a Yugi Mutou, pero de qué servía si sólo estaba ignorándolo.   
  
_"Ahora sí que la hiciste buena, aibou"_ se burló Yami.  
  
"Y todo es culpa tuya"   
  
-¡Espera! -gritó Yugi.   
  
Todos en el pasillo voltearon al escucharlo. Querían saber a quién llamaba Yugi. El muchacho se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. Yugi caminó el espacio que los separaba y se puso frente a él.   
  
-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?   
  
-Quería pedirte, Yugi-kun, que... -comenzó a explicar, por cuarta vez, qué era lo que quería. Y por primera vez tenía toda la atención de Yugi-. Los chicos de mi sección estamos organizando un torneo interno de Duel Monsters, queríamos saber si aceptabas participar y... Y si podías comentarle esto a Jounouchi, Bakura-kun y... Kaiba-kun.   
  
-Ah, era eso. Sí, creo que sí aceptaré. A Jounouchi-kun es seguro que le gustará la idea. Pero de Bakura-kun y Kaiba-kun tengo mis dudas.   
  
-No te preocupes; con que lo intentes estará bien. Gracias por todo, Yugi-kun.   
  
_"Así que era eso. Qué poca cosa. Pensé que tendrías otra declaración hoy"._  
  
"¿No me digas que te gustaba el chico? Tienes unos gustitos, Yami"   
  
Yugi terminó su conversación mental con su contraparte en el pasillo. No quería hacerles repetir cuatro veces las cosas a Jounouchi y los demás. Cuando creyó que Yami no tenía nada más que decirle, regresó sobre sus pasos y entró al salón. Pasó a través de las carpetas hasta llegar a la suya, junto a la de Kaiba, que por cierto ya estaba ahí.   
  
-Buenos días, Kaiba-kun.   
  
Kaiba sólo giró levemente el rostro para mirarlo. Se veía normal. Y eso era un alivio para Yugi. Kaiba estaba leyendo un libro del tamaño de la Biblia y parecía tan serio e indiferente como todos los días.   
  
Claro que sólo era apariencia, ya que en el fondo quería preguntarle a Yugi qué había sido todo aquel escándalo. Estaba matando el tiempo leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a Yugi, ¿a quién más? Si era sólo por él por quien iba a la escuela. Y mientras pasaba una hoja tras otra había escuchado a Yugi gritarle a alguien que esperara. ¿Qué podía pensar su genial mente? Primero: que Yugi nunca gritaba. Segundo: que le estaba gritando a alguien. Tercero: ¿para qué necesitaba a ese alguien? Y lo más importante: ¡¿quién demonios era ese alguien?!   
  
Pero era Seto Kaiba y tenía una imagen que mantener. No podía dar signo alguno de estar ¿celoso?   
  
El CEO vio de reojo que Yugi se ponía de pie e iba junto a Jounouchi y Bakura. Rio para sus adentros; Yugi se veía tan tranquilo y actuaba normal. Nada comparado a cómo se había visto el día anterior.   
  
-Kaiba-kun, ¿puede decirte algo?   
  
Kaiba salió de sus pensamientos. Tenía a Yugi al costado pidiendo por un poco de atención. Bien, eso era lo que quería. Kaiba necesitaba cualquier muestra de interés de Yugi hacia él para sacar el tema al aire. Sabía que le había dado tiempo a Yugi, pero necesitaba una respuesta. ¡Y la necesitaba ya!   
  
-¿Qué pasa, Yugi? -preguntó, cerrando lentamente el libro y con su típico tono de arrogancia en la voz-. ¿Acaso ya pensaste?   
  
Yugi frunció el ceño y achicó levemente los ojos.   
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kaiba-kun? -preguntó, con un leve tono de enojo-. Yo pienso, y seguido. Sé que eres más inteligente pero eso no te da derecho a burlarte de mí, Kaiba-kun.   
  
El pequeño había dejado frío a Kaiba. No esperaba que Yugi se ofendiera con un comentario como ése. Además, por primera vez Kaiba no estaba usando sarcasmos. Era su costumbre burlarse y humillar a las personas, a Jounouchi en especial, pero nunca a Yugi. Y menos en ese momento.   
  
Una vez que dejó las cosas claras, Yugi giró sobre sus talones para irse del sitio de Kaiba, pero éste lo había cogido de la muñeca.   
  
-Espera -le dijo, en un tono que nunca había usado Kaiba antes: era un tono de súplica.   
  
-¡Qué fácil eres, Kaiba-kun! -le dijo Yugi, volteando a verlo con una sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro-. Por un momento pensé que no caerías. Ya, bueno, como sea. Lo que te quería decir era que el otro salón está organizando un torneo. Jounouchi-kun, Bakura-kun y yo participaremos. ¿No querrás particpar tú también?   
  
¡¿Qué?! Si había estado frío antes, en ese momento estaba en shock. Yugi sólo estaba jugando con él. Debió darse cuenta antes. Yugi nunca actuaba así. Pero ver a Yugi enojado con él lo desconcentró. Yugi era el único que hacía caer a Kaiba en sus juegos.   
  
-...   
  
Estaba a punto de decirle que no participaría en tan poca cosa como un torneo escolar, pero su genial mente estaba activa de nuevo... Torneo escolar. Escolares participando. Chicos participando y estando muy cerca a Yugi.   
  
-Sí. Participaré.   
  
-¿De verdad? No pensé que aceptarías -le dijo Yugi, divertido. Estaba dejando que Yugi se divirtiera con su juego-. ¿Kaiba-kun? Creo que ya puedes soltarme.   
  
Kaiba le hizo caso: lo soltó muy lentamente, acariciando la piel de Yugi al máximo. Y luego volvió su atención a su libro. Esa sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro de Yugi era muy sugerente. Tal parecía que Yugi le tenía un par de juegos más.   
  
Eso apenas era el inico de la venganza de Yugi. Y Yugi era bueno haciendo esas cosas.   
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.   
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz. Críticas y comentarios:   
  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es   
RavenTears02@hotmail.com   
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	4. El Número 666 No Es Bueno

**Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta:** Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **   
~Sobre el título del fic no puedo decir mucho. Me gustan las manzanas. No, no es por eso. Aunque tengo que admitir que mis títulos nunca dicen nada.   
~Para aquellos que les gusta **Anzu (Tea)**, que supongo son muy pocos, lamento (sí, como no) que en este fic la he omitido completamente. Es más, ni siquiera existe para los personajes.   
~¡Con un demonio! Cómo me gusta esta pareja.   
  
**Reviews:**   
  
**AGUILA FANEL: ** ¡Bien! Otro lector... O lectora, convertido a mi causa de: ¡Arriba los fics Kaiba x Yugi! ¿Actualizar? Mmmmmm... Creo que eso depende más de si mi tía permite que me quede a tipear el capítulo en su house.   
  
**Radfel: ** ¿Sabes? Cuando entro a leer mis reviews, de lejos me doy cuenta cual es tuyo. Incluso, si me dejan un review donde se ríen algo así: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA," pienso: "Es un review tipo Radfel." Me encanta XD   
  
**Cacell Corp.: ** No, supongo que es mala idea leer cualquier cosa con fiebre. Los ojazos de Yugi son únicos en su especie. ¿Compañero del ojón? Oh, el pobre de Tohru. Bueno, él tuvo el placer de caminar junto a Yugi; puede pensar lo que quiera, pero bien que disfrutó caminar con el chaparro. En este fic más información de primera mano sobre el tipo éste.   
  
**Kiri: ** (Sólo Kiri, como me dijiste XD) Yo también pienso... Pienso lo mismo que tú. Ya bueno, me dejo de estupideces. Quiero decir que pienso que Yugi es lindo, es un amor, es un chaparrito kawaii (más kawaii que chaparro), tierno, pero NO ES IMBÉCIL. Y no soporto que en la mayoría de fics lo pongan como un perfecto idiota. Que todos tratan de almorzárselo y que Yami siempre tiene que ir al rescate. Yugi es igual o mejor que Yami, ¿total? Es su reencarnación. Y sobre ese personaje de cabellera castaña... ¿Quién es? Mi mente ha bloqueado toda existencia de eso... O ella, o lo que haya sido.   
  
**kenia-chan: ** Oh, es la primera vez que me dicen que esta es la pareja favorita de alguirn. Alguien que no sea yo. Tengo cuadernos y agendas en donde apunto todas las ideas para algún fic, no te imaginas cuantas ideas me llegan de Kaiba y Yugi.   
  
**Queen Latifa: ** Ya iba a matarte. Hasta que por fin actualizas tu fic. Esi sí, lamento no dejarte reviews. Es que cuando quiero dejarte mis review de por lo demos 40 líneas, ff.net está muerto. Supongo que tienes razón: mis fics son lo único que tengo que valen.   
  
**Nakokun: ** Gracias por decir que mis fics son de calidad. Con respecto a However, por andar subiendo de Yugi no le he puesto muchas ganas al However. Me gusta tanta este idioma que he patentado (el sarcasmo), que estoy haciendo un fic de Yugi con sólo sarcasmos. La pareja es Kaiba x Jounouchi. Espero leas ese fic tambien.   
  
**Kokoro-Yana: ** Sí, sé que lo corté en el incio de su venganza. Pero este capítulo es la conclusión de tan amable venganza. En el fondo Yami es quien más a disfrutado de hacer sufrir a Kaiba. Pero Yugi tiene planes para Kaiba y Yami...   
  
**Little-kei: ** En mis fics siempre vas a encontrar gente muriendo de celos o muriendo por alguna aneurisma, en especial Yami. Y deja de hacer off topic: ésta es la sección de Reviews de Manzanas, no de Pink Spider, o como tú dices, Pank Speeder. Además no sé qué tanto te quejas. De todos los que lectores, tú eres quien sabe más. Sabes como va a terminar tan magnífica masacre.   
  


**Manzanas**   
  


  
  
**Capítulo 4: El número 666 no es bueno **   
  
Kaiba estaba pensando, cosa que no era novedad. Pero pensaba en cierto chaparro ojón. Apenas el día anterior se había declarado y ya quería una respuesta. ¡Maldito momento en el que le dijo que esperaría!   
  
Pero sabía que era necesario esperar. Y Yugi Mutou valía cualquier espera. Siempre y cuando no fuera de 9 meses...   
  
Yugi era como una manzana. Si la cogía después, la tendría podrida y no podría disfrutarla. Y si la cogía antes, estaría verde y ácida y tampoco podría disfrutar de ella. Tenía que cogerla en el momento indicado, con una exactitud que sólo Seto Kaiba tenía.   
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
Kaiba leía tranquilamente un libro. Estaban en el descanso y, como de costumbre, se había quedado en el salón. Pasó con un dedo la página 659 cuando Yugi y se recua de amigos entraron al salón.   
  
-¿Y dónde dices que va a ser? -preguntó Jounouchi, sentándose sobre una carpeta.   
  
-Aquí en la escuela -contestó Yugi. Tenía una botella de leche; estaba en pleno desarrollo, déjenlo.   
  
Kaiba pasó a la página 660; seguía leyendo su libro, no más pequeño que la Biblia, pero bien que prestaba atención a la conversación.   
  
-La próxima semana comienzan las selecciones -comentó Bakura.   
  
-¿Cómo sabes?   
  
-Jounouchi, ¿no escuchaste lo que el chico le dijo a Yugi? El chico de la cafetería. No puedes tener tan mala memoria.   
  
-No, Bakura, créeme: no es la memoria lo que tiene mal.   
  
Kaiba se detuvo en esa línea; antes de pasar a la siguiente analizó las palabras del peliblanco. ¿Chico? ¿Hablando con Yugi? Eso no encajaba en la oración. Yugi no podía andar con ningún chico que no fuera él.   
  
-¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo. El chico ése que le estaba explicando las cuestiones del torneo.   
  
-Lo recordaste -se sorprendió Honda.   
  
-A él sí, pero no recuerdo lo que dijo. Y... ¿Cómo se llama?   
  
-Tohru Kobashi -dijo Yugi. **(1)**  
  
Conque así se llamaba el infeliz. Kaiba pasó a la página 661.   
  
-Me parece haberlo visto antes.   
  
-Claro que sí, idiota -le dijo Honda-. Tohru Kobashi está en nuestro mismo año, pero es del otro salón. Fue transferido de escuela. Llegó poco después que Bakura. Desde que está aquí ha querido organizar un torneo. También ha participado en los torneos de Pegasus y Kaiba. Pero no lo llegamos a ver. **(2)**   
  
Todos lo miraron con cara de gritar "WOW". Honda era el informante de la escuela; sabía todo de todos. Ni él mismo sabía cómo sabía tanto de tanta gente. Pero Bakura lo miró estrechando los ojos. A veces le molestaba que Honda supiera tanto sobre todos los chicos de la escuela.   
  
Kaiba pasó a la página 662. Tohru Kobashi. Una vez que Honda mencionó que había participado en uno de sus torneos lo recordó. Despues de todo, Kaiba había revisado el perfil de todos los participantes. El tipo en cuestión estaba un poco por encima del promedio, tenía un buen deck y lo peor era que el maldito no era tan feo.   
  
-¿Y que tanto habló contigo?   
  
En la página 663, Kaiba por primera vez pensó lo mismo que Jounouchi.   
  
-Nada importante -comenzó a decir Yugi. Dejó su botella de leche sobre la carpeta y luego se sentó sobre ella. Casualmente la carpeta de Kaiba estaba unos sitios más atrás-. Como la próxima semana comienzan las selecciones, me pidió ayuda.   
  
Kaiba pasó a la página 664. ¿Por qué sentía que Yugi lo hacía a propósito? ¿Por qué Yugi hablaba del tipo ése, como si todos los chicos de la escuela quisieran pedirle algo?   
  
-Tohru-kun dice que como soy un jugador experto, ya estoy seleccionado -continuó Yugi, balanceando los pies en el aire; no llegaba al piso.   
  
-¿Y yo?   
  
-Claro que tú también, Jounouchi-kun. También Bakura-kun.   
  
-Oh, ¿y qué más te dijo Tohru?   
  
Bakura volvió a estrechar los ojos. ¿Por qué Honda estaba tan interesado? ¿Era por el tal Tohru? Bakura ni siquiera había visto al tipo guapo. No era para Honda.   
  
-Pues... Me dijo muchas cosas.   
  
Kaiba llegó a la página 665. ¿Por qué seguía pensando que Yugi lo hacía a propósito? Además, ¿era su imaginación? Le parecía que Yugi comenzaba a hablar arrastrando un poco las palabras, de una manera tan provocativa.   
  
-Aparte de halagarte y decirte lo buen jugador que eres, ¿qué más te dijo?   
  
-Me pidió que lo ayudara con la selección, como juez. Dijo algo como que no entendía muy bien algunas reglas del Duel Monsters. Me propuso ir a su casa para revisar el reglamento. Y acepté.   
  
Kaiba se detuvo en la página 666. Al escuchar eso casi rompió el libro en dos. Levantó ligeramente la vista sobre el libro abierto para mirar a Yugi. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Yugi lo estaba mirando de reojo. Le sonrió y continuó hablando con sus amigos.   
  
¡¿Había caído de nuevo?! Era la segunda vez en la mañana que Yugi le jugaba su jueguito. La segunda vez que caía. Seto Kaiba no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer dos veces en el mismo truco. Pero Yugi era el Rey de los Juegos, y tenía buenos trucos. Demasiado buenos.   
  
-¿Irás hoy?   
  
-Sí, después de clases. Me llevará a conocer su casa.   
  
Si Kaiba se lo proponía, podía separar todas las hojas de la cubierta del libro. Yugi estaba jugando con él. ¡Y él se lo estaba permitiendo! El día anterior se le había declarado, incluso lo había besado. Y estando en el "tiempo de espera", Yugi salía con que saldría con un chico. Que iría a su casa. ¿Por qué demonios estaba actuando así? Tenía que hablar con él.   
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
Las siguientes clases pasaron rápido. La campana sonó y todos volaron a sus casas.   
  
-¿Te quedas? -preguntó Jounouchi, desde la puerta.   
  
-Sí, iré con Tohru-kun.   
  
-Bien, te veo mañana, Yugi.   
  
Kaiba guardó sus cosas mientras esperaba que todos se fueran. Quería estar solo con Yugi.   
  
-Quiero hablar, Yugi -le dijo, cuando estuvieron solos.   
  
-¿Sobre qué?   
  
-No juegues con la paciencia que no tengo.   
  
Kaiba seguía sentado, pero Yugi atravesó rápidamente el salón hasta llegar a la puerta.   
  
-Yugi -dijo Kaiba, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él-. Me respondes ahora.   
  
-Dijiste que me dabas tiempo. Sólo estoy usándolo.   
  
Yugi salió al pasillo antes de que Kaiba lo detuviera.   
  
-Lo siento, Tohru-kun se está demorando. Mejor me voy a buscarlo; no quiero HACERLO ESPERAR. Nos vemos mañana.   
  
-¡Yugi! -le gritó Kaiba, pero el chaparro ya corría pasillo arriba.   
  
_"¡Qué buena, aibou! Debió dolerle. Pobre idiota. No sé quién te enseño a ser tan malo" _escuchó que le decía Yami. _"Ya no sé quién es el yami aqu". _   
  
Hasta aquí.   
  
**+Notas del Autor:**   
  
Pensé que si todos los de Yugi fueran frutas, serían estas:   
  
**~Yugi - Manzana: **da ganas de meterle diente.   
  
**~Kaiba - Plátano: **por la forma, no mal interpreten.   
  
**~Jounouchi - Coco: **Ni más vuelta que darle.   
  
**~Bakura - Mango: **Se ve lindo por fuera. Peor por dentro dan ganas de chuparlo hasta la pepa.   
  
**~Mokuba - Kiwi:** Es tan lindo que no dan ganas de comerlo.   
  
Para Otogi, Pegasus, Malik, Isis y los demás no tenemos ni idea (Little Kei y yo). Aceptamos sugerencias.   
  
**Yugi es un chaparro: **   
  
Kaiba es el CEO o castaño. Jounouchi es el rubio. Y Yugi es el chaparro. Siempre lo describo así, pero la verdad es que es más alto que yo. Yugi mide 153 cm y yo mido 150 cm. Es decir que al costado de Kaiba soy más pequeño que diminuto. Y eso que Little Kei mide 145 cm. Ella no se ve al lado de Kaiba, yo siquiera me veo... Un poco.   
  
**(1)** El infeliz que está pronto a perder la vida a manos de un celoso Kaiba (muy celoso), fue nombrado así por Teru Kobashi, el vocalista de Glay. Es que estaba escuchando el _Survival_ mientras escribía el capítulo... Y ponerle "Teru" al futuro finado era muy desinspirado.   
  
**(2)** Honda sí es el informante del grupo. En el manga, cuando se presenta el personaje de **Otogi (Duke Devlin)** Jounouchi pregunta quién es. Y es Honda quien cuenta la vida, obra y gracia de Otogi.   
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz. Críticas y comentarios:   
  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es   
RavenTears02@hotmail.com   
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	5. Faceta de Idiota

**

MANZANAS

**  
  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
**Aset Kaiba:** Vaya, tendré que dar una buena explicación. >_ Oh, verás, te explico: Yo (Raven) escribo los fics y Little Kei es mi beta. Un beta es un especie de "editor", revisándote desde la gramática y la ortografía hasta los puntos de la historia. Y Little Kei es quien me revisa los fics y me corrige las faltas ortográficas (aunque ella dice que he mejorado bastante XD). Ahora que estoy trabajando no tengo tiempo para tipear los fics, así que ahora es ella quien los tipea. No sabes cómo sufre para entender mi letra.  
(Algunos otros puntos los hemos explicado más abajo.)   
  
**kendra duvoa:** Sí, en este fic Yugi hará sufrir mucho a Kaiba. Y no sólo a él; también a Yami. Así que sigue leyendo mi fics, para que sepas cómo va a hacer sufrir a su Yami.  
  
**Cacell Corp.:** Hola, ¿sabes? Ahora que estoy conectado casi todo el día, suelo verte en el MSN y lamento no escribirte. ¿Por qué cuando estás en línea tengo trabajo pendiente? Aparte, tengo a una amiga que me habla de ti. No sabía quién era, así que le dije bien sutil: "¿Quién eres?" Y ella me dijo "Soy amiga de Cafi". Espero "vernos" ahí pronto.   
  
**Kokoro-Yana:** Sí, Yugi está tratando muy mal a Kaiba. Y también tratará mal a su Yami, si es que Yugi no es el yami ahora.   
  
**Radfel:** Claro, Yami es un hijo de... Y Yugi va a hacerlo sufrir a él tambien. Claro, no le basta con hacer sufrir a Kaiba también lo hará con Yami. El OJ"N le está dando duro a Kaiba y a Yami, ya está dando miedo. Cof, cof... ¿Ojón? ¿Ojón? ¿Eso te dice algo? Ya sabía que te ibas a reír de mi miserable 1.50 cm. Bueno, todo el mundo lo hace. Y sí, claro que hay alguien más chato que yo: Little Kei. Mide 1.45 cm. Y encima se pone mis botas negras con plataforma >_  
**Amazona Verde:** ¿Manzanitas? Sí, cada vez que escribo el fic y no me llega la inspiración pienso en el chaparrito. Creo que el nombre de manzana sí le cuadra bien. Pero sigo teniendo mis dudas con eso de "plátano" con Kaiba. ¿No tienes alguna fruta para el CEO?  
  
**Nakokun:** ¿Raven-sama? Gracias, que halagado estoy. Me haces mal, gente como tú me infla más el ego... Y me encanta XD Y te digo que mi ego y arrogancia son tan grandes que caminan junto a mí. ¿However? Uffffffffffffffffffff, cuándo actualizaré. ¿Sabes? No tengo el próximo capi escrito, sólo tengo el último de However escrito y me falta un montón para llegar ahí >_  
**Kiri Miyamoto:** ¡Sí! Por fin me digne a explicar el significado del título del fic. Pero, si no es un plátano, ¿qué es? Sigo aceptando sugerencia con la fruta de Kaiba. Claro que sigo usando la pareja Honda/Bakura; es que me gusta bastante. En todos mis fics, asúmanlos como pareja hecha y derecha. Se ven tan bien juntos. No lo niegues. Sobre el desgraciado (porque sí es un desgraciado) de Tohru Kobashi, no va a quedar mucho de él. Bueno, quedará el recuerdo y eso si es que Kaiba no obliga a todos a borrarlo de sus memorias en el colegio. Y Kaiba tiene los medios para hacerlo. Little Kei te manda saludos (sí, hasta te está moviendo las manos. Lo siento, chiste malo >_  
**Queen Latifa:** XD Ku, ku, ku, ku... (así me río, entre dientes) Cuando leía tu fics y revisaba las respuesta a mis reviews, me reía porque me respondías como "ella" y yo te dejaba reviews escribiendo como "él" a propósito. Y siempre me respondías como "ella". Pensé, "vaya, Latifa me quiere ver como mujer. ¿Por qué será? ¿No le gustarán los hombres que escriben Yaoi?" Y me ponía a reírme. Y sí, parezco un hobbit. Así que mides 1.63 cm. Pero mis zapatillas con plataforma ayudan (ya me resigné, no voy a crecer más).   
  
  
  
SOBRE LOS SUFIJOS "CHAN", "KUN", "SAN" Y "SAMA":  
Son sufijos que denotan respeto o cariño en japonés. Serían los equivalentes a nuestros "Señor", "Señorita", "Señora"... Y también los diminutivos, en nuestro idioma. La diferencia radica en que en japonés van después del nombre.  
**Ejemplos:**  
**"-SAN":** A Isis la llaman Isis-san (particularmente, Anzu). Vendría a ser "Señorita Isis".  
**"-SAMA":** A Kaiba sus hombres (los de su empresa, pues) le dicen "Kaiba-sama", "Señor Kaiba", pero demostrando mucho respeto. Respeto hacia una persona que pertenece a un estrato superior a ti en todo caso, ya sea social, económico... Vean pues que a Dios le dicen "Kami-sama", en vez de "Kami" solamente.  
**"-KUN":** Tiene dos usos. Así se refiere una persona a otra que es de menor jerarquía, como un profesor a su alumno o el jefe a uno de sus empleados. El otro uso es de uso coloquial, así se refieren los amigos o personas de tu mismo "nivel", como alumnos de una misma clase. También involucra respeto, pero no es tan formal como el "-san".   
Ya todos conocen el ejemplo: tanto en el manga como en el anime, Yugi llama a todos sus amigos con el sufijo "-kun", incluyendo a Kaiba (conocen su "Kaiba-kun..."), y a Bakura, aun en su versión Yami.  
**"-CHAN":** El "-chan" es diminutivo. Como que "Pepe-chan" sería "Pepito". Así se refieren mayormente a los niñitos.  
  
¿Entendieron? Nu, ya sé... -__-U  
  
Otro ejemplo con Mokuba.  
  
En Japón a los hermanos mayores, los menores los llaman "Onii-san" o "Nii-san", que significa "hermano mayor" (propiamente dicho, "hermano mayor" es "ani-ue", pero la forma "-san" en _nii-san_ es honorífica y mucho más respetuosa). Un niñito le diría a su hermano mayor "Nii-chan", "hermanito mayor". (Por cierto, así es como Shizuka llama a Jounouchi, pero ella lo hace de cariño.) Ya más grande le dirá "Nii-san". so peligro de parecer infantil o irrespetuoso con su hermano mayor.   
Mokuba le tiene respeto, pero tanto respeto a Kaiba, que le dice "Nii-sama"; si se tradujiese como tal a nuestro idioma quedaría en "querido hermano mayor", bien ceremonioso y formal.  
Mokuba, por otra parte, jamás le dice "hermano" ni "Seto" a Kaiba, sino "Nii-sama", aun cuando habla de él con terceros.  
  
  
SOBRE LOS YAMI/HIKARI  
Sabrán que nadie llama jamás "Yami" al Faraón ni en el anime, ni en el manga; es simplemente el nombre que el fandom (y el doblaje de la serie en inglès, y luego en español) le dio. Y así como _**Yami**_ significa "Oscuridad", el fandom le dio el nombre de _**Hikari**_, "Luz", a sus contrapartes.  
Me parece que esto de llamar "Hikari" a las contrapartes viene del fandom de esta parte del mundo (en concreto, del fandom norteamericano), ya que en Japón los llaman comúnmente, _**Omote**_, algo así como "Superficial". O sea, **Omote no Yugi** sería algo así como "el Yugi Básico", "el Yugi de la Personalidad Base": el Yugi Superficial, el que todos ven.  
En el manga, recuerdo a Malik llamando "Omote no Yugi" al ojón (pero claro que me gustaría recordar en qué capítulo...) Por otra parte, recuerdo a Malik en el capítulo 276 llamando a su contraparte, _**Boku Jishin no Yami**_, "la Oscuridad de mi propio ser". Creo que es lo más cercano a la cuestión de llamar "Yami" a los _otros_ según se ve en el manga. Del anime me desconozco.  
(_Éste fue un floro/queja de parte de Little Kei, que hace hígado con el anime de YGO._)  
  
  
SOBRE LITTLE KEI Y YO (RAVEN):  
Yo (sólo Raven, plís) soy la mente cochina y corruptora que crea los fics. Little Kei es mi beta, quien me revisa los fics y me dice dónde me equivoco. Es como mi editora. Y en especial, es quien jode para que escriba los fics porque me ve todos los días de su existencia, y me conoce desde que nací. Es mi hermana mayor, mi Nee-san.   
  
  
KAIBA Y YO  
Se habrán dado cuenta de que nunca le digo Seto al castaño. La razón (sí, hay una razón) es que ni siquiera Mokuba, que es el único que le mueve el corazón, lo llama así. Mokuba siempre le dice "Nii-sama." Y si Mokuba no le dice "Seto", ¿quién soy yo para tener el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre? Sólo Gozaburou le decía Seto. Sí, pero ése ya está muerto, y gracias a Kaiba, además.   
La única persona (viva) que llama a Kaiba por su primer nombre es Isis. (Él suele contestarle con un _kisama_ bien colocado, pero ésa es otra historia.)  
  
  
  
**

Manzanas

**  
  
**Capítulo 4**: **Faceta de Idiota**   
  
-No puedo negarme, aibou.  
  
-Lo sé, pero al menos no me pongas esa cara.  
  
-Tampoco puedo hacer eso.  
  
-Deja de ser tan dramático, Yami.  
  
-No puedo evitarlo.  
  
-...Fracasado.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que eres un fracasado. No puedes negarte, no puedes cambiar de cara, no puedes dejar de ser tan dramàtico, no puedes hacer nada.  
  
Yugi ya estaba cambiado y listo para ir a la escuela. Era temprano aún y estaba conversando con Yami; quería llegar tranquilo y "despejado" a la escuela.  
  
-Desde ayer estás así.  
  
-¿Así, cómo?  
  
-Primero te haces el mudo, después el fracasado y ahora te haces el idiota -se quejó Yugi-. Deja de actuar así.  
  
-¿Y cómo quieres que actúe? -soltó Yami-. Sé que no tengo derecho de decirte algo, pero no me gusta.  
  
-Ayer estabas divertido con la broma que le gasté a Kaiba-kun.  
  
-Sí, me divertí porque era una broma, y una broma para Kaiba.  
  
-No te entiendo - se quejó Yugi-. Fuiste tú quien me hizo aceptar casi a la fuerza que me gustaba Kaiba-kun y ahora me dices que no te agrada la idea.  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados. Yugi, porque esperaba una respuesta y Yami, porque no trataba de dar una.  
  
El día anterior Yugi le había dicho a Yami que ya había molestado lo suficiente a Kaiba, y que le diría que aceptaba. Pero Yami se limitó a escucharlo y no dijo palabra. Yugi se enojó con él por su actitud de _soy mudo_ y se echó a dormir.  
  
Si bien Yami se había hecho el mudo, fracasado e idiota, no pretendía hacerse pasar por amnésico. Recordaba que había sido quien obligó a Yugi a aceptar que se moría por el imbécil de Kaiba. Pero cuando Kaiba le exigió una respuesta a Yugi, notó que el castaño le reclamaba cosas a su aibou como si Yugi le perteneciera. Le hizo pensar que una relación así sería placentera para Kaiba y asfixiante para Yugi. Y Yugi era la clase de persona que necesitaba de mucha libertad. Una persona como Kaiba era tan posesiva que quizás no dejaría mucho de Yugi para los demás.  
  
-Kaiba es un imbécil y se puede ir al carajo, pero... **(1)**  
  
-Pero dijiste que no podías negarte -interrumpió Yugi.  
  
-No me estoy negando; me estoy quejando.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Bien -repitió Yami-. Son tus decisiones y no puedo influir mucho en ellas, pero voy a odiar más a Kaiba si te hace algo. Si quieres decirle hoy que aceptas ser su pareja, es tu problema. Pero si algo cambia, iré a escupirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara.  
  
-Eso no es posible, Yami - contestó Yugi, sonriendo-. Tú no puedes odiar más a Kaiba-kun. Si tu odia hacia él fuese comida, podrías alimentar a todos niños pobres de África durante un par de años.  
  
-Aibou, esto es serio.  
  
-Lo que trata de decirte es que te has equivocado en varias cosas.  
  
-¿Seguro? Ya he dejado atrás mi faceta de fracasado.  
  
-Primero -comenzó a decir Yugi-, eres la persona que más detesta a Kaiba-kun y no creo posible que tu odio hacia él pueda aumentar. Segundo, Kaiba-kun no me va a hacer nada. Tercero, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, aibou? Soy yo el que se está haciendo el idiota, no tú.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Dices que "Kaiba-kun no te hará nada porque bla, bla, bla..." Pero, ¿quién fue el que te besó sin permiso? ¿Quién te anda exigiendo explicaciones?  
  
Yugi no respondió. ¿Qué podía decirle? Yami tenía razón; no podía engañarlo. Si Yami era así en su faceta de diota, Yugi ya se preguntaba cómo sería en su faceta de inteligente.  
  
-No sé cómo la haces, pero de verdad quieres a ese idiota -comentó Yami-. Aunque Kaiba no te necesita para que lo defiendas.  
  
-¿Y qué significó eso de que "si algo cambia"? -preguntó Yugi-. ¡No me mires así! No lo estoy defendiendo. Sólo quiero saber.  
  
-Ayer te diste cuenta de lo celoso y posesivo que es. ¿No crees que las cosas pueden cambiar? Eres como una paloma, aibou. Inocente no serás, pero sí libre.  
  
-Hablas como si Kaiba-kun me fuera a tener del cuello con una cadena. Yami, eres un idiota si crees que algo va a cambiar. No permitiré que nada cambie. Puedes confiar en mí, que no soy un fracasado como tú.  
  
Yugi le sonrió y le señaló el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Yami suspiró; Yugi no era ningún fracasado, sino el Rey de los Juegos. Él no perdería contra Kaiba, a menos que Kaiba amenazara con lanzarse del último piso de Kaiba Corp. ¿Total? Ya le había funcionado una vez.  
  
-Sólo por si es que te estás haciendo tú el idiota, déjame explicarte -comenzó a decir Yami-. Son tus decisiones y también es tu cuerpo, pero dentro de él tienes a dos consciencias. Supongo que serás lo bastante misericordioso conmigo como para cortar nuestro lazo cuando estés con él.  
  
Yugi estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio cuando casi se fue de cara por reírse como loco. Al escuchar a Yami, le había llegado la imagen mental de Kaiba y Yami besándose, pensando que era él. La ecuación era divertida: Kaiba + beso + Yami = Yami vomitando.  
  
-Eres cruel -se quejó Yami al ver cómo se reía. Lo peor era que Yugi se estaba riendo de él. Era más; se estaba riendo de sus desgracias.  
  
-Está bien. Tú no me molestas y yo no te involucro en ninguna escena con Kaiba-kun. Pero te digo que besa bien. ¿No quieres probar?  
  
-¡NOOO!  
  
-Bueno, te lo pierdes -contestó Yugi, pasando la lengua por sus labios.  
  
-¡Deja de torturarme!  
  
Yugi soltó otra carcajada. Yami estaba casi en shock, pero miró el reloj de pared.  
  
-Aibou, ya es algo tarde.  
  
-¡Caray! No puedo llegar tarde. Tengo un examen.  
  
-Apúrate. Si corres, tal vez llegues a tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora sucede que estás en tu faceta de reloj?  
  
  
_____________________________   
  
  
-Llega tarde, Mutou-kun -dijo el profesor al verlo entrar.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Pase.  
  
Yugi cerró la puerta y atravesó el salón hasta llegar a su carpeta. Estaba jadeando, y muy cansado. No recordó haber corrido más en toda su vida. Miró a sus amigos; tenían unas caras de preocupación increíbles, pero Yugi les dijo que estaba bien y que les explicaría luego.  
  
El examen no fue la gran cosa. Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando Yugi se dio cuenta, ya estaban en el descanso. Jounouchi le preguntó qué había sido, pero Yugi sólo le dijo que "tuvo problemitas con Yami."  
  
La campana que indicaba el término de clases sonó. Yugi sólo lo notó cuando sus amigos le dijeron que se diera prisa.  
  
-No se preocupen. Tengo que esperar a Tohru-kun.  
  
-¿También hoy? -se quejó Jounouchi-. ¿Qué tanto hicieron ayer?  
  
-No mucho. Te explico mañana.  
  
-Bien, te veo.  
  
-Chau, Yugi -se despidieron Honda y Bakura.  
  
Los alumnos terminaron de salir, dejando a sólo dos de ellos en el salón.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a salir a buscarlo? De seguro que debe estar esperándote en alguna parte.  
  
Yugi miró a Kaiba. No podía culparlo. El día anterior le había jugado una broma divertida, sí, pero divertida sólo para él. Yugi sabía que había terminado con la paciencia de Kaiba, si es que Kaiba tenía paciencia. Y es que el CEO estaba molesto con él; no lo había mirado en todo el día, ya sólo en ese momento se había dignado hablarle.  
  
-Mentí. No estoy esperando a Tohru-kun.  
  
Kaiba giró al escucharlo. No tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y tampoco estaba parado en una pose de _soy el Rey del Mundo_. Yugi supuso que estaba sorprendido; Kaiba era la única persona que podía sorprenderse y seguir manteniendo su semblante serio. Ese sujeto era increíble.  
  
Yugi seguía sentado en su sitio. No tenía ganas de ponerse de pie, y estaba algo nervioso. Kaiba se acercó y se inclinó sobre él, apoyándose sobre la carpeta.  
  
-Te escucho -le susurró al oído. Eso no ayudó a Yugi a relajarse.  
  
-Kaiba-kun... -comenzó a decir mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero Kaiba estaba tan cerca que, al girar, casi terminaron besándose-. Kaiba-kun, quería decirte que...  
  
_"¡No, aibou! ¡Espera!"_ interrumpió Yami.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
  
  
**(1)** Voy a declarar esa frase como mía en los fics de Yu-Gi-Oh!.   
  
  
  
Nota de Little Kei:  
  
¡Hey! ¡Este capítulo es más bla-bla-bla de cualquier otra cosa, antes que otro momento más en las existencias del ojón y el flaco! Y ahora voy a seguir contribuyendo al bla-bla-bla, floro descarado.  
  
Lo escribí en _El Don de Ra_ y Raventears lo dice al principio, pero acá reitero. Raven no está actualizando últimamente a causa de su trabajo; ahora se la pasa 12 horas fuera de casa, y éso es cuando se digna volver, ya que a veces no lo veo en dos o tres días. Dijo que utilizaría los fines de semana para intentar escribir algo, pero lo más que avanza son los _reviews_ antes de entregarse al dulce mundo de la inconsciencia horizontal por cansado.   
  
Le fastidié toda la última semana para que escribiera este capítulo - y, al menos, me lo dejó en manuscrito con letra _inteligible_, ya que su caligrafía es criminal. Si es que acaso temen que los deje colgados con un fic inconcluso, no se preocupen; yo les aseguro que tiene todos los fics que está avanzando con final desde ya. Este tío crea sus historias comenzando desde el desenlace, así que lo más seguro que tiene al comenzar un fic - es el final. Miren que tiene escrito el último capítulo de su fic _However_...  
  
Así pues, lo que yo les pido es que le molesten la paciencia tanto como yo para que el tío se ANIME DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ A ESCRIBIR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS DE ESTOS FICS. Ideas no le faltan; lo que no tiene es ganas. Miren que tener que fregarle toda una semana para que avance un solo capítulo...   
  
Vamos, si se lo encuentran en la red, no duden en pedirle QUE ACTUALICE DE UNA SANTA VEZ.  
  
¡Déjenme _sacarles pica_! Yo conozco cómo terminan _Pink Spider_ y _El Don de Ra_, y sé cómo consumará su venganza Yugi en el siguiente capítulo de _Manzanas_... Y les digo que Yugi no los va a defraudar - el chico sí sabe pegar allí en donde más te duele.  
La pregunta es... ¿Acaso no quieren saber cómo terminan sus fics ustedes también?  
¡Molesten a Raventears para que acutalice, entonces! ¡Vamos, frieguen con ganas, que hasta Raven se los agradecerá!  
  
Gracias, chicos (as), ustedes son lo máximo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Yugi's Shirt

**Advertencias:** YAOI   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta:** Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **   
~Sobre el título del fic, no puedo decir mucho. Me gustan las manzanas. No, no es por eso. Aunque tengo que admitir que mis títulos nunca dicen nada.   
~Para aquellos que les gusta **Anzu (Tea)**, que supongo son muy pocos, lamento (sí, cómo no) que en este fic la he omitido completamente. Es más, ni siquiera existe para los personajes.   
~¡Con un demonio! Cómo me gusta esta pareja.   
  
  
  
**Reviews:**   
  
**kenia-chan:** Hola, ¿morder el teclado? Vaya, y pensé que yo era extremista cuando trataba de cortarme las venas con la fricción del teclado. Bueno, esa es otra historia. Con eso de la pareja Kaiba x Yugi, pues, es mi pareja favorita. le he dedicado varios fics. ¿Finale? Creo que sí, no me acuerdo bien. L'arc~en~ciel y Glay son mis grupos de J-Pop favoritos.   
  
**aguila fanel:** Es que Yugi es increíble: se atreve a jugar con la paciencia de Kaiba. Paciencia que Seto Kaiba no posee.   
  
**Dark-Cold-Gaby:** ¿Te parece original? Gracias, al principio pensé que sonaba medio desinspirado. Y es que este fic lo rescaté de una bitácora antigua y no tenía nombre. De la nada me dije: "Manzanas, suena bien". Y pues, así es como nació el fic. Aunque aquí se muere.   
  
**Queen Latifa: ** No soy malo, sólo soy menos bueno que los demás. ¿Mi nee-san? Ja, ella... No sabía que era ella quien te confundía. No entiendo por qué, además yo le reviso todas las notas que ella pone en mis fics. Pero, en fin, así es ella, confunde a todo el mundo. Es que ella y yo somos igual en ese aspeco: _ No somos somplejos. Somo complicados. _ Pero en medio de nuestro desorden nos entendemos. O al menos eso creemos. ¿Un chico que le gusta el yaoi? Sí, pues. Hay pocos. La raza se está extinguiendo. Y sobre eso de tener ganas suficientes, de verdad que se me están terminando. Esa es la razón de no haber actualizado: La falta de ganas.  
  
**Kiri Miyamoto:** ¿Si, no? Ella está muy feliz, ya no está sola. Y es que somos realmente pocos los que pensamos que Honda y Bakura se ven muy bien juntos. A una amiga, **Mochita-chan**, la convencí de lo bien que se ven juntos. Ahora ella también adora el Bakura/Honda. ¿Mi chiste malo? Sí, no sé qué me picó que decidí poner cuanto medía. No me siento mal. La verdad el tamaño es algo que realmente no me importa. Y sí, yo también tengo amigas que miden mucho menos que yo. Recién en el episodio anterior expliqué la relación de Little Kei y yo porque me hicieron la pregunta. Había una confusión sobre quién era Little Kei. Pero con la explicasión todo quedó claro, o eso creemos nosotros. Otra cosa, no me apreces fastidiosa ni nada. La verdad es que sí necesitaba que me putearan por MSN para que me dignara a actualizar. No he tenido ganas este último mes, de verdad. ¿Vieja? ¿Mamá? Nada que ver, no te siento vieja. Y ser llamada mamá no quiere decir que seas vieja, ¿o sí? Yo no lo creo, pero admito que se vería raro que te dijeran mamá. Yo tengo varios hijos en ff.net.   
  
**Kokoro Yana: ** Bueno, sé que te está gustando el fic, pero debo comunicarte que aquí se muere. Sí, éste es el último capítulo de Manzanas. Espero que te guste. Y, garcias a tu pedido, pondré que fue lo de Tohru. No pensaba ponerlo pero, ya que me lo pides.   
  
**kendra duvoa: ** Es una costumbre mía. Me gusta saber primero el final, y luego ya veo cómo lo comienzo. Aquí sabrás cómo me imaginé el final.  
  
**Cafi.. :** Me ha hecho reír tu review. ¿Cómo que moriré tan dolorosamente como Radfel? Vaya, se nota que todos nos aman en ff.net. Siempre que entro a revisar ff.net siento que en cualquier momento alguien me va a putear. Y algunas puteadas han sido por culpa de Radfel. Al parecer _putear a Raven_ se está convirtiendo en deporte. Perfecto, hace mucho que nadie me decía esas cosas.   
  
**Aset Kaiba: ** ¿Te dejé una duda dudosa? Pues responderé tu pregunta con una respuesta digna de la pregunta que te responderé. Ya, me dejo de babosadas. Es que, no lo puedo evitar, amo los sarcasmos. Ya, al punto. En este capítulo se revelan todas las dudas, o eso espero. Sí, mido miserables 150 cm ¿Y? A mí no me importa, puedes burlarte lo que quieras. Yo me burlo así de Little Kei. Es tan relajante.   
  
**aome-sama: ** Pues, dime... No sé, como quieras. Me gusta Raven, pero mis hermanos me dicen: criatura, ente, TÚ, oe'... Y cosas parecidas, agarra el que quieras. Siempre y cuando no sea _cuervito_, Radfel sabe porque u_u ¿Mandarina? Qué buena XD Ya, me calmo, antes que me venga un ataque de risa como a Radfel. Y sobre el pobre...Muy pobre de Tohru, aquí se sabe qué fue de su infeliz humanidad.   
  
**Nakokun: ** Yo te apoyo 100 x ciento. ¡No hay que obligar a Raven-sama a que actualice!........... Pero... Little Kei tiene unas palabritas para ti, te la paso: _ Conozco a Raven desde que nació, ¡de toda una vida! (Total, soy su hermana.) Yo sè como es, por lo que puedo decir que este tío será voluntarioso, solidario, responsable, buen amigo y hermano, pero eso sí, CUANDO TIENE GANAS DE SERLO. Si no le entran las ganas, JAMÁS HACE NADA. No mueve un dedo. ¿Por qué creen que le friego la paciencia x 50? (Palabras de él.) ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué creen que tuve que joderle **3 SEMANAS** para que se digne actualizar?!  
Ahora, digan todos conmigo: **¡ACTUALIZA, RAVEN, K-RAJOOOOOOO...!** (Alguien, aparte de mí, tiene que decírselo.) _  
**Amén**, Little kei, amén.   
  
**eri-chan: ** ¿Fastidiar? No te preocupes, Little Kei fastidió, jodió, fregó, en la ducha, en las comidas, en la cama, mientras dibujaba, mientras caminaba. ¡Ra! Little Kei es de las 7 plagas de Egipto, LA MEJOR. ¿Cómo es? Dios, de las 7 plagas me mandó la mejor... Alguien no me quiere allá arriba. Debe ser mi karma. ¿I.Q? Oh, significan: Intelligence Quoficient. En español es C.I, Coeficiente Intelectual.   
  
**Sobre el I.Q**   
Tener un I.Q. de 80 puntos y menor es _ bajo_.  
Tener un I.Q. de 100 puntos es _Promedio_.  
Tener un I.Q. de 120 puntos es_ Superior _.   
Tener un I.Q. de 130 hacia arriba es _Muy superior_.   
Tener un I.Q. de 140 puntos hacia arriba es ser _ Genio_.   
  
Me dijeron que el máximo en esta escala es de **214**. Por eso yo puse que Kaiba tenía **215**.   
  
Si les interesa saberlo, mis hermanos (Little Kei y Madhatter) y yo tenemos:   
Little Kei y Madhatter tienen 126 puntos.   
Y yo, Raven, tengo 124 puntos. Lo gracioso es que la prueba me la tomaron cuando tenía 11 años. El año pasado me tomaron otra y salí que me había bajado como 10 puntos. ** Estar 11 años en la misma maldita escuela con los mismos compañeros te baja el I.Q.** Por eso, les digo, con mano en pecho, escápense de la escuela antes. Pero si me preguntan, sigo teniendo I.Q. de _Superior_ XD  
  
  
  
**

Gracias a todos por los reviews y seguir mi fic, pero aquí se muere.

**   
Por motivos de fuerza mayor (_por falta de ganas_) voy a matar el fic en este capítulo. Tenía hecho el final y unos 4 capítulos más, pero ya me aburrí. Además, tengo como 4 fic en proyecto y necesito terminar un fic para empezar con otros.   
  
Los fics que quiero comenzar ya, son: Un Kaiba x Jounouchi (regalo de cumpleaños de Aome-sama), un Yami x Yugi (regalo para Radfel), un ** Honda x Kaiba ** Sí, tengo uno en mente, y sólo porque me dicen que es la pareja imposible en Yu-Gay-Oh! Y he descubierto que no lo es. Otro fic que tengo en mente es un Yugi x Otogi. Espero que cuando publique uno de esos (si me da ganas), lo lean.   
  
  
**Capítulo 6: Yugi's Shirt **   
  
-Kaiba-kun... -comenzó a decir mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero Kaiba estaba tan cerca que, al girar, casi terminaron besándose-. Kaiba-kun, quería decirte que...  
  
_"¡No, aibou! ¡Espera!" _interrumpió Yami.   
  
"¿Qué pasa, Yami?" preguntó Yugi, prestándole atención a la voz en su cabeza.   
  
_"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?"_   
  
"Sí, hablamos de esto ayer. Quedamos en un acuerdo."  
  
_"Espera, esto es importante."_  
  
"Kaiba-kun también es importante..." pensó Yugi, recordando que estaba ignorándolo.  
  
-Kaiba-kun, perdón, me distraje... -se disculpó.  
  
_"¿¡Por qué, aibou?! ¡¿Por qué hoy?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué Kaiba?!"_ interrumpió Yami, de nuevo.   
  
"¡Yami! ¡Lo estás haciendo por él, ¿verdad?!"  
  
_"¿Se nota?"_  
  
"Teníamos un trato. Tú no me molestabas y yo no te involucraba con Kaiba-kun"  
  
_"Lo sé, aibou, lo sé. Pero..."_  
  
"¡Pero nada! Era un trato, Yami. Y lo has roto. Ahora tendrás que pagarlo."  
  
_"Déjame, sabes que soy celoso. Y también sabes que acepto que quieras tener algo con Kaiba. Pero quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de que le respondas."  
  
_ -¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Yugi dejó de escuchar a Yami para fijar su atención en el castaño que estaba hablándole. No podía creer que estuviera ignorando a Kaiba. Ignorándolo por Yami... Eso no podía ser bueno.  
  
_"Tu Kaiba se está desesperando."_ se burló Yami.  
  
-Yami, cállate.  
  
-¿Yami? -repitió Kaiba.  
  
"¡Ay, no! ¡¿Lo dije o lo pensé?!" se dijo Yugi.   
  
_"Lo dijiste, aibou. Y lo dijiste muy claro."_   
  
Kaiba no tenía que preguntarle nada a Yugi. Sabía que estaba teniendo una pequeña conversación con Yami, como lo odiaba. Y sólo ahí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba estar con Yugi. Obvio, Kaiba estaba enamorado de Yugi al punto de aceptar la idea de que compartía su cuerpo con Yami. ¡Qué tenía que soportar a Yami si quería estar con Yugi!  
  
-Kaiba-kun...  
  
_"¡Aibou, espera, espera, espera...!" _  
  
Yugi se puso de pie bruscamente.  
  
-Lo siento, Kaiba-kun, no puedo hablar ahora - se disculpó.   
  
Kaiba no permitiría que Yugi se escapara. No iba a permitir que Yami le impidiera a Yugi responder. Si es que Yugi no podía hablar, estaba bien. Kaiba tenía otras maneras de sacarle una respuesta a Yugi. Antes de que Yugi pudiera irse del salón, Kaiba lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en la carpeta. Se inclinó sobre él, le cogió el mentón y lo besó.   
  
El pobre ojón estaba desubicado. Recordaba estar discutiendo mentalmente con Yami y, al darse cuenta, ya estaba sentado de nuevo en su carpeta ¡y Kaiba lo estaba besando! En una situación como esa era imposible pensar. Pero como era Yugi, y un Yugi siendo besado por Kaiba, supuso que ésa era la manera en la que el castaño quería su respuesta.   
  
El beso no tenía mucha ciencia. Kaiba sólo estaba haciendo presión sobre los labios de Yugi. Pero al sentir que Yugi no se negaba, se decidió por otras cosas. Abrió ligeramente su boca y comenzó a jugar con los labios de Yugi. El CEO sabía que no soportaría más tiempo sin oxígeno, así que decidió terminar el beso mordisqueando el labio inferior de Yugi, hasta separarse por completo.   
  
Tenía la respiración entrecortada y el rostro muy rojo. Kaiba no le quería sacar una respuesta: ¡le había sacado la virginidad! Yugi no podía creer que Kaiba, Seto Kaiba besara tan bien.   
  
_"Aibou... Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?"_  
  
"¡Yami, ya déjame en paz! Para empezar, Kaiba-kun llegó a esto porque lo obligaste. No te quejes... Aún."  
  
_"¿Aún? ¿Acaso ésto ha sido mi castigo? Kaiba te besó y, para colmo, ¡te gustó!" _  
  
"Pagarás el hecho de haber roto nuestro trato, Yami."  
  
_"¡Aibou! ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué significa eso?!" _  
  
-Kaiba-kun, espero que no te enojes demasiado conmigo.  
  
Kaiba estaba a punto de preguntarle qué significaba eso exactamente. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Yugi, aprovechando que Kaiba seguía inclinado sobre él, rodeó el cuello del castaño con sus brazos y lo besó.   
  
Kaiba no se esperaba esa reacción de Yugi, pero le gustó bastante. Le agradaba que Yugi no perdiera el tiempo dando respuestas sino, más bien, demostrando con hechos.   
  
Kaiba nunca se imaginó tener una escena así en la escuela. De todos los lugares de Domino City... En la escuela. Pero como era Yugi, el lugar no importaba mucho. El castaño se estremeció al sentir que Yugi acomodaba sus manos detrás de su cuello. Así que hizo lo mismo: pasó una mano a la nuca de Yugi para tenerlo más cerca.   
  
El beso se estaba saliendo de control... Del control de ambos. Más aun cuando Yugi abrió la boca, insinuándole a Kaiba que introdujera su lengua.   
  
Algo le olía mal. Era Seto Kaiba: sospechaba de todo. Pero sospechar de Yugi en esos momentos era estúpido. Además, era Yugi. ¿¡Cómo rechazarlo si te "pedía" algo así?!   
  
Kaiba no estaba muy cómodo con la posición. Por primera vez maldijo ser tan alto, así que apoyó una mano en la carpeta de Yugi mientras que con la otra acariciaba su nuca. Sintió que Yugi hacía presión en su cuello; sabía que le estaba pidiendo que se apresurara ya que ambos se estaban quedando sin oxígeno. Fue cuando Kaiba introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yugi, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran al sentirse.   
  
El castaño pensó que haber espera tanto había valido la pena. Y es que Yugi valía cualquier espera.  
  
Kaiba sintió como Yugi lo soltaba bruscamente y trataba de separarse. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Kaiba y lo empujó. Tan pronto como se separaron, Yugi saltó de su sitio y corrió hacia las ventanas gritando.   
  
-¡¡¡Maldito seas, Kaiba!!!   
  
¿¡Esa voz?! Kaiba entró en shock. Esa voz era de ¡¡¡Yami!!!   
  
Kaiba se apoyó en una carpeta cercana. ¡¿Había besado a Yami?! Lo peor estaba por venir... ¡¡¡Le había metido la lengua a Yami!!! Era más de lo que Seto Kaiba podía soportar. Entendió porqué Yugi le pidió que no se enojara demasiado. ¡¿Yugi?! ¡¿Por qué Yugi le había hecho algo así?!   
  
-¡Aibou, te odio! -decía Yami, dándole la espalda a Kaiba.   
  
-Suficiente -dijo Kaiba, después de unos segundos haciendo que Yami volteara a verlo-. No me importa quien seas, nadie juega conmigo.   
  
Kaiba cogió sus cosas y salió del salón.   
  
_"Está molesto"._   
  
"¡Claro que lo está!"   
  
_"No, aibou. Lo digo en serio, he visto a Kaiba molesto, pero ahora sí está molesto. No es broma._   
  
"..."   
  
_"Estás en problemas, aibou. Hacer esto te ha costado muy caro. Vas a arrepentirte de esto."_   
  
"¿Estás preocupado por Kaiba-kun?"   
  
_" ¡¡¡¡¿Quién está hablando de Kaiba?!!!! ¡¡¡Al carajo con Kaiba!!! ¡¡Lo decía por mí!! ¡Estás en problemas! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?"_   
  
"Te la buscaste."   
  
_" ¡¡¡Vas a pagarme esto, aibou!!! "_   
  
"Aquí lo importante es preocuparse de Kaiba-kun... ¿Qué pensará de mí?"   
  
_" ¡¿Kaiba?! ¡Preocúpate por mí!"_   
  
"Pero tú sabes que lo hice para molestarte a ti. Kaiba-kun debe estar sintiéndose muy mal. De seguro piensa que sólo estoy jugando con él..."   
  
_"¿¡¡Y yo!!?"_   
  
"Kaiba-kun..."   
  
_"Aibou... No me ignores."_   
  
"Voy a hablar con él."   
  
_"¡¡¡¡¡AIBOU!!!!!"_   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Kaiba estaba sentado en la comodidad de su estudio. Había terminado todo lo de Kaiba Corp. Mokuba había comido sus verduras. Todo estaba perfecto, como todo en su vida. Sí, claro, perfecto si no contáramos que le había metido la lengua a Yami.   
  
El CEO sabía, o quería pernsar que sabía, que Yugi realmente quería algo serio con él. Pero el hecho de haber cambiado en ese momento no le decía mucho a Kaiba. De hecho, sí, pero no le decía cosas muy buenas de Yugi. Estaba pensando en la posiblidad de perdonar a Yugi. Pero era Seto Kaiba: él no perdonaba a nadie. Pero le parecía gracioso, rayando en la cursilería, que Yugi fuera a tocarle la puerta de su casa para pedirle perdón. La imagen mental hizo que Kaiba luciera una sonrisa maliciosa.   
  
-Kaiba-sama, tiene visita. ¿Lo dejamos pasar?   
  
¿Quién se atrevía a hacerle una visita a él? ¿En su casa? Iba a matar a su empleado por atreverse a interrumpirlo.   
  
-¿Quién demonios es? -preguntó, jugando con el intercomunicador del escritorio.   
  
-Dice ser Yugi Mutou.   
  
¿¡Yugi?! ¿¡En su casa?! ¡Pero qué demonios! Kaiba estaba pensando que quizás el chaparro era psíquico. Nunca había tenido a Yugi en su casa, y nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de "tenerlo en la casa tan pronto".   
  
-Déjalo entrar -dijo.   
  
Kaiba sonrió con malicia. Sabía que Yugi estaba ahí para pedirle perdón. Quizás le daría una explicación aceptable y le pondría una carita hermosa, estrechando ligeramente sus grandes y bonitos ojos. La explicación no convencería a Kaiba, obvio, pero Yugi no usaría la explicación para ganarse el perdón del castaño. Kaiba sabía que el verdadero as de Yugi era él mismo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría que no a Yugi?   
  
La puerta sonó con tres golpecitos suaves.   
  
Kaiba había calculado para qué había ido Yugi a verlo, lo que le diría, cómo lo diría y qué quería con todo eso. Había calculado los siguientes diez minutos de su vida.   
  
-Pasa.   
  
Yugi abrió la puerta del estudio despacio, entró lentamente y cerró la puerta tan lentamente como la había abierto. Miró a Kaiba: estaba sentado detrás de su gran... Gigantesco escritorio. Y tenía cara de pocos amigos, o sea, la de siempre. Pero tenía _más_ cara de pocos amigos. Eso no era bueno.   
  
-...   
  
-...   
  
Ni Kaiba ni Yugi estaban diciendo mucho. Yugi porque no sabía cómo estaba Kaiba. Y Kaiba porque quería saber qué haría Yugi en una situación como ésa.   
  
-¿Se supone que tengo que pedirte permiso para hablar?   
  
"Gran forma de comenzar" pensó Kaiba.   
  
-No. Habla si quieres.   
  
-Estoy hablando. ¿Cómo sé que me vas a hacer caso?   
  
-Te estoy escuchando. Habla.   
  
-Me estás escuchando, pero yo quiero que me escuches y que me HAGAS CASO.   
  
"Es mejor de lo que creía" se dijo Kaiba, mientras se acomodaba en su sitio.   
  
-Te haré caso si es que tienes algo interesante que decirme.   
  
Yugi se acercó lentamente al escritorio de Kaiba. Aún estaba vestido con el uniforme de escuela. Cuando estuvo aceptablemente cerca, Yugi se aflojó la correa del cuello y comenzó a abrirse los botones de la camisa uno por uno.   
  
-¿Q... Qué estás haciendo...? -soltó Kaiba, casi sin poder hablar.   
  
-Asegurándome de que me vas a prestar atención.  
  
-¿¡¡¡Quién crees que soy!!!? -gritó Kaiba, poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio con las manos.  
  
Yugi rompió a reír.  
  
-Lo siento; sé bien quien eres. Sólo lo hice para que gritaras -contestó Yugi-. No me gusta que te hagas el serio conmigo -agregó, entrechando los ojos.  
  
Kaiba se quedó en silencio unos segundos, analizando la actitud de Yugi. Cerró los ojos y se volvió a sentar.  
  
-Sabes que te estoy prestando atención, Yugi. No tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Pero quería que me lo dijeras.  
  
-No me hagas perder la paciencia.  
  
-Kaiba-kun, tú no tienes paciencia.  
  
Kaiba sabía que Yugi quería llegar a algún lado. Apoyó el codo en el escritorio y se sostuvo el mentón con el puño. No pudo evitarlo y la vista se fue al pecho de Yugi. Tenía los tres primeros botones abiertos.  
  
-Kaiba-kun...  
  
-¿Mmnn?  
  
-¿Puedo cerrarme la camisa? -preguntó Yugi, notando dónde lo estaba mirando.  
-Haz lo que quieras -respondió Kaiba, ligeramente sonrojado y desviando la mirada.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Yugi, hazlo.  
  
-¿Seguro? Como parece que estás más interesado en verme que en escucharme...  
  
-¡¡¡Yugi, ya basta!!!  
  
-¿¡Estás enojado conmigo!?  
  
-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Me hiciste esperar sólo para divertirte y después me haces eso! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!   
  
-¡Tú sabes hasta qué punto era por diversión! Y me seguiste el juego...  
  
-¡Ése no es el punto!  
  
-¿¡Cuál es el punto!?  
  
-¡Sólo estás jugando conmigo! No voy a soportarlo. Ni siquiera de ti.   
  
-Lo siento.. Lamento hacer que pienses eso, Kaiba-kun. No tengo explicación que darte que valga la pena. Fue mi culpa. Sé que estaba jugando. Lamento haberte hecho eso -dijo Yugi, cerrando los ojos lentamente.  
  
Kaiba se tranquilizó al verlo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie con las manos sobre el escritorio, de nuevo. Le había estado gritando a Yugi. No podía creerlo.  
  
Kaiba cerró los ojos y se relajó.   
  
"Eres un desgraciado, Yugi" se dijo.  
  
Comprendió que Yugi había hecho todo ese teatro para molestarlo. Yugi sabía que él nunca le diría que estaba enojado, así que el ojón lo había molestado tanto al punto de lograr que Kaiba le soltara la verdad.  
  
Sólo Yugi Mutou era capaz de hacer que Seto Kaiba cayera en sus trampas.  
  
-¿Me puedes perdonar? -preguntó Yugi, abriendo un ojo. Supuso que Kaiba ya se había dado cuenta de cómo eran las cosas.  
  
-¿Has hecho todo este teatro sólo para preguntarme eso?  
  
-Sí -dijo, abriendo los dos ojos y sonriendo-. Sólo por ti.  
  
-Mmmm... -Kaiba no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de palabras.  
  
-¿Me perdonas? ¿O tengo que abrirme más la camisa?  
  
-¡¡¡Yugi!!!  
  
-Tomaré eso como un "sí, te perdono, Yugi bonito".  
  
-Quita lo de "te perdono" -dijo Kaiba, sonriendo.  
  
-Si le quito eso me queda... "Sí, Yugi bonito." -Yugi frunció el ceño-. ¿"Sí, Yugi bonito"? O sea, ¿sí quieres que me abra más la camisa?  
  
-¡¡¡Yugi, deja tu camisa en paz!!!  
  
-Pero quiero saber... -contestó Yugi, haciendo pucheros.  
  
-Sabes que sí.  
  
-Pero quiero escucharte decirlo.  
  
-No.  
  
-¡¡¡Kaiba-kun!!! ¡¡¡Dilo!!!  
  
-No.  
  
-¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!   
  
Yugi se subió al escritorio y comenzó a gritarle. Pero era Seto Kaiba, y no se movió ni un milímetro. No iba a decirle que lo perdonaba después de todo lo que Yugi le había hecho. Ni aunque se lo pidiera 58 veces.  
  
La puerta del estudio se abrió y entró Mokuba.  
  
-Nii-sama...  
  
Kaiba miró a Mokuba girando su cabeza hacia un lado. Yugi volteó al escucharlo. La escena era... Sospechosa: Kaiba estaba en su escritorio y tenía a Yugi encima del escritorio con la camisa media abierta.  
  
-Eh... Nii-sama...Escuché gritos...Y yo... Y yo ya me iba -dijo Mokuba, antes de darse la vuelta y salir del estudio.  
  
-No creerás que es mi culpa, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, Yugi: es mi culpa. -Kaiba se puso de pie-. Es buen momento para decirle algunas cosas a Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de irse, agregó:  
  
-Tú te quedas donde estás -le dijo sin mirarlo-. Y no te cierres la camisa.  
  
  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  
**

¿Qué pasó con Tohru Kobashi?

**   
  
Ah, sí... él.   
  
Después de que Yugi saliera corriendo del salón (con Kaiba dentro), encontró a Tohru en el pasillo. Tohru se lo llevó... A su casa. Para que la conociera (ese truco es más viejo). Hablaron del juego de cartas una media hora y después de eso, Yugi le dijo que tenía que largarse a su casa (bueno, no con esas palabras). Pero Tohru lo cogió del brazo y trató de besarlo. ¡Pero Yugi tiene reflejos de ninja! (¿Cuánta gente creen que ha tratado de besarlo?) Yugi se libró de Tohru. Y como todo chico rechazado le dijo que le gustaba y bla, bla, bla, bla... Yugi lo miró, le sonrió y lo mandó a volar. O sea, le dijo que _NO_. Y que no se atreviera a intentar besarlo de nuevo.   
  
Yugi salió corriendo de su casa y Tohru trató de seguirlo, pero... ¡Con un demonio! El chaparro corría rápido. Cuando Tohru salió a la calle, sólo llegó a ver como Yugi corría calle abajo. Tohru dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa cuando vio una **limosina negra** estacionada a un lado de la calle.  
  
Al día siguiente y durante los próximos 50 años, nadie supo (sabrá) nada de Tohru Kobashi. Todos borraron a Tohru de sus memorias. No se supo nada de él ni de su humanidad.   
  
**+Notas de Raven: **   
  
Se terminó. Lo maté. La verdad, tenía más capítulos, pero... Ya me cansé. Así que aquí se queda _Manzanas_. No me pidan que continúe. Gracias por tener la paciencia y el buen gusto de leer este fic.  
  
La causa de la demora (aparte de la falta de ganas) es la creación de mi blog. Ya tengo mi página web. Los que desean leer las estupideces que hago, pues pierdan el tiempo leyendo mi página:  
  
****   
  
** Segundo fic de Kaiba x Jounouchi**   
  
Sabrán que de todas las parejas de Yu-Gay-Oh! la que menos me gusta es Kaiba x Jounouchi. Pero he escrito 3 fics. El 2 está publicado en ff.net, pero lo publicó **Little Kei**. Así que entren a su perfil y lean. Pero... Ella cogió mi fic de mi cuaderno borrador de fics. Y, para variar, lo tipeó en inglés. Así que Little Kei cogió un fic mío, lo tipeó, lo tradujo y lo publicó sin mi permiso. ¿Y yo? Pues, le dije: "Qué bien". Como puso grandazo AUTOR: RavenTears. y encima le cayeron un par de reviews. Pues, ¿cómo iba a enojarme? Además, creo que no me enojé porque era ella. De haber sido otra persona, la mandaba al demonio.   
Así que quien quiera leer mi fic de Kaiba x Jounouchi, ya saben dónde encontrarlo. En inglés.   
  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es   
RavenTears02@hotmail.com   
Carnage Before Breakfast   



End file.
